me416fandomcom-20200213-history
User - Pezeshki/ePortfolio
(MOST LINKS HERE ARE BROKEN) The ME 416 Design Clinic uses project management software to manage the day-to-day and technical aspects of industrial project teamwork, design, manufacturing, testing, and reporting. At the end of each semester, significant work products are archived as an electronic portfolio resource. If you are interested in sponsoring a project, or would like more information about the design clinic, contact Dr. Chuck Pezeshki, clinic director. Boeing End Effector Project The Boeing Company, specifically the Maintenance and Ground Operations Systems (MGOS) group, has asked our team, Pacific Rim Engineering, to design a manipulating end effector. This end effector will be attached to a boom hoist and will aid maintenance personnel in the removal and installation of components requiring performance evaluation and/or servicing. The end effector will be sold to the various airlines that use Boeing aircraft in their fleets. The end effector needs to be user friendly and be designed to meet server specific physical constraints; it must allow the six basic degrees of freedom (translate side to side, up and down, in and out 3 inches, as well as have 30º of controlled rotation about the x, y and z axis), it must be able to lift upwards of 150 lbs (contained in a cube no larger than 18 inches), the effector must have an overall weight of less than 250 lbs. Project deadline: December 8, 2006. *Specifications and requirements documents for the project, which was done for Boeing Ground Support *Services in Tukwila, WA including a House of Quality. *The final PowerPoint presentation that was given to the sponsor. *Final Report **Appendix A **Appendix B **Appendix C **Appendix D **Appendix E **Appendix F *Movies of the following: **A student-made video on the actual device. **Animations of the final design ***complex movement ***independent movement **Animations of the Stewart Platform, which was not selected ***complex movement ***simple movement *CATIA files for **the final design **the Stewart Platform design concept that was not selected *XML files for **the final design **the Stewart Platform Belshaw Donut Machine Gearbox and Boot Redesign The purpose of this project was to stop the gearbox from leaking oil into the batter for the Belshaw Brothers Inc. The boots that are currently attached to each gear-box fail during operation at a very low service life. Our task was to redesign the boot and gearbox so that they will last ten times longer than the current setup. The current boot is being manufactured by Rainer Rubber and is made of silicone rubber. The design of this boot causes high stress points, which lead to cracking and failure after only two weeks of use. The gearbox is open, and can leak lubricant out into the batter, so a boot is required to prevent this leaking. Design specs were created to analyze what was needed for this project to be completed and the problems to be resolved. Our group met with Michael Wierman and directed all communication to him. This document includes all specifications for the product design. Project deadline: December 8, 2006. *Specification report **Appendices ***Boot House of Quality ***Boot Trade Offs ***Gear Box House of Quality ***Gear Box Trade Offs *Final Report *Final Presentation *Animations of the silicon boot that isolates the trip arms from the gearbox, generated using ABAQUS *A fault tree presentation on potential failure modes. *JPEG files of many of the boot designs, in sequence as the design evolved using the CATIA/ABAQUS feedback process. *CATIA drawings for the trip arm and drip plate assemblies copyright statement The electronic portfolio artifacts on this wiki page are hosted by Washington State University, Department of Mechanical and Materials Engineering. Ownership of the items in this collection is retained by the authors. Requests for permission to use this material must be made to the authors. This includes requests to reproduce or redistribute this material in publications or other media. WSU Appropriate Use Policy.